Inazuma Eleven Chronicles
by Zai05
Summary: Set 10 years after Go Galaxy. Hiro Shizuka and his friends wants to join the football club. Unfortunately, Raimon has become too skilled, they don't even respect their opponents anymore. Even worse, Kageyema's decendant is trying to rule the world and even more worse,there are the Soccer gods. And one of them hates weaklings. How will Hiro and his friends cope with this
1. Intro

This story is set after go galaxy and there will be no Ares characters. This story is mainly about ocs and fanmade hissatsu. Kenshin or souls will not be in this just hissastu and combination hissastu. This focuses on the main protonagist Hiro Shizuka.

Characters (Raimon Team)

Name: Hiro Shizuka

Age: 13

Year: First Year

Gender: Male

Position: Midfielder

Element: Thunder

Number: 8

Appearance: Has brown spiky hair similar to Endou in the go series and brown eyes. He has fair skin and normally wears an orange t shirt and Black trousers with orange shoes. He is also the fastest player on the team.

He is based off Endou and Tenma and is one of the main protonagist

Name: Alex Lecks

Age: 14

Year: First Year

Gender: Male

Position: Forward

Number: 9

Element: Fire

Apperance: Has blond hair and red higlights swept to the left. He has Black eyes that look similar to Gouenji and has the same skin tone as him. He normally wears a red jumper with a hoodie and white trousers with red shoes.

He is based off Gouenji and Tsurugi and is a protagonist

Name: Jordi Focus

Age: 14

Year: Second Year

Gender: Male

Position: Midfielder/Defender

Number: 10

Element: Dark

Appearance: He has shoulder length black hair and eyes similar to Shindou. He wears the captain band sing he is the captain and normally wears a green sweatshirt and grey trousers with purple shoes. When he plays, he wears gloves.

He is based off Kidou and Shindou and is a protagonist

Name: Quim Oboka

Age: 13

Year: First Year

Gender: Male

Position: Midfielder

Element: Wind

Number: 3

Appearance: Quim has short hair with eyes like Nathan. He is the smallest person on the team him being 5'4. He normally wears a blue jumper with blue shorts and black shoes.

He is based of Nathan and Shinsuke and is a supporting character.

Name: Toti Motis

Age: 14

Year: Second Year

Gender: Male

Position: Forward

Number: 12

Element: Ice

Appearance: Toti was the ace striker until Alex came and became best friends. He has blond spiky hair but a bit brighter than Alex. He has blue eyes aswell.

Name: Paul

Gender: Male

Year: Second Year

Number: 2

Element: Earth

Position: Defender

Name: Jake Walking

Gender: Male

Year: Second Year

Number: 11

Position: Forward

Element: Wood

Name: Gabo San

Year: Third Year

Age: 15

Position: Defender

Number: 6

Element: Light

Appearance: He has dark skin and black shaved hair and he has dark brown eyes.

Name: Pedro Server

Age: 14

Year: Second Year

Number: 4

Position: Defender

Element: Wood

Name: Xavi Love

Age: 14

Element: Fire

Number: 1

Position: Goalie


	2. Episode 1: Here Comes the First Years!

It was a disaster. There was rubble everywhere aswell as collapsed walls and fire burned the place. Nobody was outside and was only inside. There was only one boy who was limping through the rubble and wore ripped and damaged clothes. He had scratches on his body. Think of this scene as world war 2. The boy could hear children whimpering, women crying and ,en shouting in despair.

Boy: It...can't...be...my parents...are dead...just because...of soccer?

As tears came from the boys eyes, another male who looked like he was 23 years old but was actually 7 billion years old, had one foot on the ball. His hair looked similar to genda (Teikoku's goalkeeper) but white. He had tan skin, red eyes and wore a black shirt and Black trousers with black shoes.

Man: Yes...you see Hiro...JUST GIVE UP SOCCER! YOUR PARENTS ARE GONE BECAUSE OF THIS...seeing you play soccer makes me vomit..

Hiro: NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP SOCCER! UGH!

The man shot the ball with incredible force making Hiro spit some blood out and falling to his knees. Suddenly, a man who was taller than the other one appeared right next to him. He had a black ponytail, white shirt, and a white tunic with silver boots. He also held a pole.

Man: What are you doing here, Angelius. Can't u see I'm crushing this little squirt.

Hiro: *Think* No...Not another one...

Angelius: Yes but I have arranged your bath and your bed. I also made some pudding.

Man: PUDDING! LET'S GO THEN! But first *he turns around to look at Hiro.* My name is Demius. And me and Angelius are...Soccer gods! I will be back in 100 years!

Demius holds on to Angelius and they both dissappeared.

Hiro: Why...WHYYYYY!

Hiro: AAAH! Phew it was just a dream.

GO! GO! GO! GO! INAZUMA ELEVEN! CHRONICLES!

Chronicles Chronicles Chronicles!

I want to be the best, with all the help of my friends!

I want to play soccer, and win the champion...SHIP!

You have to try! You should never give UP! You need to stop

concentrating on the past! And put your head up high and look

forward! GO GO! never give up GO GO! always try your best!

GO GO! We will WIN! GO! GO! GO! GO! INAZUMA ELEVEN CHRONICLES.

Episode 1 "Here Comes the First Years!"

Hiro got up from his bed looking tired.

Hiro: Thank the Lord it was just a dream.

He went to the sink to brush his teeth and have a quick shower. He wears his casual clothes and goes downstairs to eat some toast from his mom while his dad was reading the newspaper.

Mom: Good Morning Hiro.

Hiro: Morning Mom.

Dad: You still remember right?

Hiro: YEP! Today is the day I join the Soccer club! I can't wait!

His mom giggles

Hiro: What's funny.

Mom: You were a lot like your dad when he was younger, he also played for Raimon but quit due to injuries.

Dad: Do you really have to say that?

Mom and Hiro both laugh.

5 minutes later. Hiro is wearing his uniform and is about to leave the house.

Mom&Dad: Good Luck!

Hiro: THANKS!

Hiro left out of the house and ran to school. Halfway there, he met his best friend, Quim Oboka.

Quim: Hi Hiro!

Hiro: Hi Quim. So are you nervous?

Quim: Obviously! I mean, Raimon is one of the best teams in the country so far! I just don't want to fail the entrance exams.

Hiro: Same...but, we have to keep on trying!

Quim: Yeah!

After a few minutes, Hiro and Quim arrive at their destination. That being a big school with lots of people in it. The two boy stopped to take a glance of it and 'awed'. As they stopped they see a blond haired boy, looking at his ipad.

Boy: So this is Raimon.

The boy caught Hiro and Quim's attention but he didn't care.

Quim: Oh...are you new too?

Boy: Yea.

The boy replied without even looking at them.

Hiro: Are you joining the soccer club?

Boy: Yea so what..

Hiro: Well...best of luck on your entrance exams?

Boy: You too...

The boy walks away.

Quim: Hey.

Hiro: Hmm?

Quim: You know, since he has a tablet to guide him, dont you think we should follow him?

Hiro: Let's go!

After School, Hiro and Quim both run to where the soccer club is. The club looked like the one from Go but mocha more bigger. Hiro and Quim were searching for someone but found no one.

Hiro: HELLO!

Quim: HEY! Don't shout!

Hiro: Oh yeah sorry. Hey who's that?

Quim: Huh?

Hiro and Quim both spot a boy with the captains band on it.

Boy: Who are you two?

Quim: I'm Quim and this is Hiro.

Hiro: Hi! We want to join the Soccer team!

Jordi: I'm Jordi Focus the captain of Raimon! If you want to take the entrance exams follow me!

Hiro: Yes!

GO! GO! GO! GO! INAZUMA ELEVEN CHRONICLES! (Hiro is seen holding the ball)

GO! GO! GO! GO! INAZUMA ELEVEN CHRONICLES (The blonde hair boy is seen doing kickups)

Hiro and Quim both arrive at a small field and spot the blond hair boy from before, and three other boys too. One of the boys was a chubby one with black spiky hair, another one had purple glasses and gold hair and another one had black hair pointing upwards.

Jordi: For your first challenge, we're going to hav match. This will test your skills. Then we will be doing activities based on your prefered position and finally your results.

All: HAI!

Jordi: Your opponents are GK. Xavi DF. Pedro DF. Samuel FW. Jake FW. Toti

Jake: Hmph! If you want to be in the Team. Then u have got to be good! Heh... I bet no one is going to pass!

Toti: Don't be silly Jake you never know, someone might steal your position as ace striker.

Toti was particularly looking at the blond haired boy and smiled but the boy just looked away and 'hmph'

Jake: Shut UP! Let's just get started.

The first years gathered together.

Chunk: Everyone pass to me! I will score all the Goals! After all I am the best Striker here!

Blonde Hair boy: Yeah right!

Quim: Hey. What's your name?

Alex: Alex. Alex Lecks.

All: LECKS!

Hiro: He is one of the best footballers in the world. He rivals Gouenji Shuuya!

Chunk starts to stutter in as he looks scared.

Hiro: HERE COMES THE FIRST YEARS!

 **Trials Formation**

 **~~CHUNK ~~~~ALEX**

 **~~HIRO ~~~~QUIM**

 **~~~~BAXTER~~~~~~**

 **Raimon Formation**

 **~~~JAKE ~~~TOTI~~~**

 **~~~SAMUEL ~~~PEDRO~~~**

 **~~~~~~~~XAVI~~~~~~~~~**

Jordi: BEGIN!

Alex passes to Chunk who runs with the ball but it gets stolen by Toti.

Toti: That was terrible!

Chunk: SH...SHUT IT!

Toti giggles.

Toti: Here Jake! Show em your hissastu!

Jake: My pleasure.

Toti passes to Jake. He steps on the ball and vines come out of the ground surrounding the ball. Then he raises his right foot up and uses it to shoot the ball. VINE SHOOT! The ball went in incredible speed. Passing through Hiro and Quim and finally, Baxter.

0-1

Alex: Hmm.

Hiro: Don't worry guys! It's only one goal! We can take it BACK!

Chunky: This time pass it to me! I will score!

Alex: No! We are going to lose if we pass it to YOU!

Jordi: BEGIN!

Alex passes to Chunky but again gets the ball stolen by Toti.

Toti: Seriously! A forward is taking the ball away from you! Your definitely not going to pass! *Thinks* Come on Alex! Show us yo-

The ball gets stolen by Quim.

Hiro: Nice one QUIM!

Toti: Damn It! *thinks* well now I get to see Alex power.

Quim passes it to Hiro who runs with incredible speed.

Toti: Amazing...

Jake: He's fast.

Jordi: That speed.

In 10 seconds Hiro passed Samuel and Pedro

Hiro: Take IT! ALEX!

The pass connected and Alex was near the goal keeper.

Xavi: Let's see what you can do!

Alex squeezes the ball between his legs and does a backfilp twice. He does another one but instead he left the ball in mid air and it was covered in fire. He span around vertically causing fire around him and then the fire went into his right leg to he shot the ball to the goal.

Alex: FIRE HURRICANE!

I always looked into my selfishness past.

But because i have friends...my future...is gonna

be a bright ONE! I love soccer that's why (that's why)

I will never ever give up (UP UP) I need to believe

so I can be the BEST! GOOO! NEVER GIVE UP!

GOOO! BELIEVE THAT U CAN WIN! GOOO!

I HAVE MY FRIENDS WITH ME! SO THAT'S WHY I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!


End file.
